


Qué movida la vida

by Lollyland



Category: RWBY
Genre: Other, ahora con escenas del pasado enseñando a la familia, el título del archivo es "ahora piensa en lo que has hecho" y sí, mira no sé esto es de ocs porque es de nuestra partida de rol, se habla de un secuestro, se mencionan cicatrices supongo que eso hay que etiquetarlo, y está un poco horny on main (pero solo un poco)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollyland/pseuds/Lollyland
Summary: Puede que ese sea un título temporal o puede que no, teniendo en cuenta que es el título de la hoja de mis notas en la que apunto cosas de backstory.A ver, esto es principalmente para pasárselo a quienes están en el rol y tener un sitio al que ir añadiendo más fragmentos si los voy necesitando, y que estén todos a mano. Pero igual alguien llega aquí sin estar en la partida, puede que porque le llama la atención lo que vamos poniendo en Twitter (#NikosAcademy, todo salvo las fotos de sitios que nos cuelan pensando que tiene algo que ver con Nikon, o #Nikostober para el reto que nos hemos puesto para octubre).
Comments: 14
Kudos: 3





	1. Head full, lots of thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phlox tiene dos (2) temas en los que pensar y no se le está dando muy bien. También es que lo de pararse a pensar no es lo suyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contexto relevante para este fragmento : Phlox es bastante chaotic, le encanta lanzar fichas y resulta que ha lanzado algunas que han sido bien recibidas.  
> Nuestros equipos tenían la misión de recuperar un libro importante de cerca de Beacon. Otro equipo había fallado antes. Y cuando llegan pues parecía que la habían cagado también. Les encierran en lo que se supone que es un invernadero con el otro equipo y aquí es donde entra William, NPC (creado y llevado por Tom), injustamente apodado "el capullo" cuando le conocimos. Había sido un poco bocazas el primer día de clase pero luego Phlox le había oído decir alguna cosa más, así que elle (ah, sí, Phlox es NB porque puedo) se había quedado pensando que bueno, igual gilipollas no era, y yo ya estaba empezando a preparar los papeles de adopción. En fin, que tenía ganas de hablar con él tranquilamente y la oportunidad se dio en medio de un secuestro. Y, bueno, yo ya había avisado de que Phlox le consideraba/consideraría atractivo, y viendo su semblanza (más o menos, fortalecerse cuando le tratan bien) mi reacción fue como: go get him, tiger.  
> La estrategia de Phlox para librarse del secuestro era poner tocho a William, sí.  
> La cosa es que para la siguiente partida había funcionado bastante (consiguiendo volver con vida a la academia y todo), y no sé si se quedó más KO Phlox o yo. Y necesitaba aclararme un poco sobre cómo ve esto Phlox porque no puede reaccionar todo el tiempo en plan horny on main.  
> La partida terminó con el equipo PIVY (el de Phlox, sí, es líder) con la puerta del baño rota por un puñetazo de Yue (personaje de Beligne), y, ¿sabéis qué equipo tiene la habitación al lado? El de William, WTBN (también es líder de su equipo, esto no es culpa mía sino de nuestro DM), que le mandó un mensajito preguntando qué pasaba, a lo que Phlox respondió que un accidente pero que no pasaba nada, y la respuesta que le llegó era que se había preocupado. Así que, bueno, eso. Desde ahí empieza.  
> 

Estaba mirando a una puerta rota e intentando pensar en alguna manera de solucionar el agujero, de arreglarlo, de ocultarlo, pero cada vez que intentaba concentrarse su cabeza se iba de nuevo al último mensaje que tenía en el scroll. Pero no era para tanto, ¿no?

Taparlo con un póster o alguna foto o alguna cosa así seguro que no debía servir de mucho. Para disimular un rato igual, pero no aguantaría mucho. ¿Se había preocupado? O sea, ¿preocupado de verdad? ¿O era una forma de hablar?

La verdad es que no tenían muchas cosas en la habitación que pudieran servir para intentar taparlo. La diana podría servir, si no fuera porque sería colgar una diana en una puerta, lo que no parecía el sitio más seguro, precisamente. Hace unos días les había esquivado al volver de la discoteca, y ahora…

Decírselo a Glynda sería malo, pero fijo que si se enteraba ella sin que se lo hubieran dicho sería mucho peor. Joder, que hacía una semana desde que abrió la boca en clase y patinó tanto que parecía que ensayaba para hacerlo bien. Bueno, igual no había patinado tanto. Pero la cosa es que no había sido precisamente un intercambio amigable.

Para repararla tendrían que tener alguna idea sobre cómo se hacía eso, y materiales. Y no tenían. Igual podían buscar otra puerta igual y cambiarla. Tenía que haber más puertas iguales a esa, ¿no? En las otras habitaciones, por lo menos. Como si elle no le estuviera tratando diferente.

Se llevó la mano a la oreja, distraíde, y la apartó al momento, dejándola en el aire. Lo mirase como lo mirase, que te secuestren y te pongas a lanzar fichas al chico que sabía que le había juzgado fuerte (bueno, a elle y al resto de su equipo) no era lo más normal del mundo. Igual si se hubiera parado a pensar en eso se habría limitado a mantener una conversación tranquilita y enterarse de información útil, pero para qué pararse a pensar. Había pensado lo suficiente como para sumar dos más dos y darse cuenta de que soltar unos cuantos elogios, piropos, sonrisas o cualquiera de las cosas que le iban apeteciendo podían ayudar a su semblanza, y con eso le llegaba. Y parecía que algo había logrado por cómo había partido las esposas. Menudo espectáculo había sido eso. No le importaría volver a verle así. Aunque tampoco es que quisiera que le volvieran a secuestrar. Solo verle partir cosas. Por gusto. Como al matón ese. Vaya si había disfrutado de las vistas. No tenía muy claro cómo había conseguido usar la ballesta después, pero había incluso disparado y acertado.

Y él había elogiado el disparo. O sea, ¿se estaba fijando en elle? O igual no, y solo lo había visto. A saber.

Y ahora tenía un mensaje suyo sin responder. En el que decía que se había preocupado. Como si la misión en la que podrían haber muerto de varias maneras incluyendo secuestro una semana después de empezar las clases no fuera suficiente, le había dado por intentar ligarse al chico con el que casi tuvieron bronca el primer día de clase. Que además era el hermano pequeño del tío que les había secuestrado y que parecía estar liándola pero bien. Todo decisiones normales que para nada estaban colaborando en que no tuviera ni idea de qué hacer.

En realidad, considerar que eran decisiones era bastante optimista. El primer día le había resultado atractivo y algo mejor persona de lo que sonaba, y con eso había tirado para adelante hasta encontrarle en una situación en la que parecía dispuesto a hablar un rato. Es que ese día les ignoraba fuerte, la verdad es que le había frustrado un poco. Y se había venido un poco arriba con eso de hablar. Y las fichas. Que había soltado unas cuantas fichas por ahí en los últimos días, pero no había llegado ni a una cuarta parte de lo que había hecho en las últimas horas. Por ejemplo, no le había parecido ni que Ignis se hubiera dado cuenta.

Y parecía que las fichas a William habían servido de algo. Pero no terminaba de asimilarlo. O sea, le había dado la impresión de que no le caían bien. ¿Se había equivocado o es que había cambiado de opinión? Podía ser cualquiera de las dos, la verdad. La cosa es que ahora se había puesto a buscar su contacto para poder hablarle y ni siquiera sabía cómo seguir porque había pasado de algo a lo que sabía responder a algo a lo que no. No sabía cómo tratarle porque todo había ido muy rápido y ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a poder tratarle como a un compañero normal de clase. Aunque, bueno, igual es que tampoco podía tratar así a alguien con quien había compartido secuestro. Eso incluía al resto de su equipo, aunque apenas les conociera ni se hubiera fijado en elles antes. Cosa que sí había pasado con William. Y que le había llevado a esta situación, sin saber cómo habían quedado. Que hasta hace un día antes pensaba que acercarse a él en plan amistad ya era bastante logro, y si iban hacia el camino de las fichas pues maravilloso, pero de repente había encontrado el camino y se había puesto a correr por él sin fijarse por dónde iba. Igual resultaba que su reacción a los momentos de estrés consistía en ponerse a lanzar fichas. A saber, la última vez que le había pasado algo que pudiera ser tan tocho… las cosas eran bastante diferentes, la verdad. Tendría mucho más claro qué hacer si en ese mismo momento decidiera entrar por la puerta con ganas de un beso. Vamos, le daría todos los besos que hicieran falta y si quería algo más, pues también. Todo para él. Pero ahí estaba, bloqueade por un mensaje.

Mensaje al que todavía tenía que responder.

Mientras intentaban decidir algo sobre la puerta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviamente Phlox no lo piensa así tal cual porque se estaría un rato largo y se supone que no es tanto. Pero las ideas son estas.


	2. Las fiestas atlesianas ni son fiestas ni son nada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jugar en familia está bien, pero burlarse de lo que la gente más estirada de Atlas considera entretenimiento es otro rollo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto iba a ser un dibujo más facil de asimilar, but shit happens así que ahora es una escena con mucho nombres lanzados de manera random. Voy a intentar compensarlo.  
> Es una tarde de unos diez años antes del comienzo del rol. Puede ser literalmente cualquier mes del año. Da igual. Están en Atlas, en la casa de les primes de Phlox, la familia Heliotropo. Al padre fallecido y a Dionysia, la prima, ya les he enseñado en el Nikostober, pero de ese lado nombro a dos personajes nuevos, Heber, hermano mayor de Dionysia, y Prim, la pequeña. También menciono a su madre (que se queda al fondo) peeero todavía no nombro a ningún adre. Aunque igual me habéis visto hablar de ella como "la Miku" (en algún momento haré la explicación completa).  
> En la otra familia, aparte de adres sin nombrar, están Nava, la hermana mayor, Langlo, más pequeña. y Moni (Polemonio es su nombre completo), que todavía es un bebé y está durmiendo por el fondo.  
> Con esto cubro el prompt del día 19 del Nikostober, "childhood".

Era una de esas veces que las dos familias se habían podido juntar. La reunión comenzó con una comida para la que se tuvieron que apretujar en una mesa que claramente se les había quedado pequeña hacía años, pero no tenían intención de cambiar mientras siguieran consiguiendo entrar, y, al terminar, primes y adres se apropiaron de distintas zonas del amplio salón. Heber sacó de uno de los armarios ocultos un juego de mesa al que hacía bastante que no jugaban, mientras sus adres se ponían al día y descansaban aprovechando que Moni estaba dormida en una habitación apartada, pendientes a través del scroll de ella y sabiendo que el resto no la iba a liar demasiado mientras estuvieran juntes, el peligro sería que se separaran.

—Es como la señora esa el otro día en la fiesta —dijo Prim tras una jugada que Langlo había ganado a Dionysia engañándola. Heber intentó no reirse.

—¿Una fiesta? —Nava no parecía haber tenido tanto interés por ninguna de las cosas que habían comentado antes, ni siquiera por el propio juego.

Prim asintió con la cabeza mientras Heber tomaba la palabra.

—El otro día mamá tenía una fiesta seria a la que prácticamente la obligaban a ir. —se inclinó hacia delante, como si hubiera alguien cerca que no debiera oírlo, y sus primes le imitaron para escuchar—. Le dejaban llevar a más gente, así que nos dejó ir para ver si así no la llaman más por no tener que aguantarnos.

—Intentamos ser educadamente inaguantables —añadió Dionysia.

Les primes se rieron.

—¿Y cómo era la fiesta? —Nava insistió.

Les hermanes empezaron a describirla alternándose.

—Mucha gente aburrida.

—Se ponían así —Prim se recolocó en la silla, colocando la espalda como si fuera un maniquí, levantó una mano con una copa imaginaria y estiró el cuello con la barbilla en alto, mirándoles a través de los párpados entrecerrados.

—Como si fuera todo suyo.

—Igual lo es.

—Al menos vestían guay.

—Había ropa chula, sí, menos mal.

—La mayoría eran muy mayores.

—Había algunas cosas para comer y beber pero no para quitarte el hambre. ¿No tienen hambre?. Y no nos dejaban acercarnos a la parte de las bebidas.

—Porque tenían alcohol.

—¿Pero no beben nada sin alcohol?

—Les gustará que les pique la garganta.

—¿¿Heber?? —Dionysia le miró, hablando más bajo.

—Oye mira que ya puedo.

—Y te has dado prisa, ¿no?

—Shhhh, calla, si eso te cuento después. La conclusión —Heber volvió a hablar en alto, dirigiéndose principalmente a sus primes— es que no tengáis prisa por probarlo que no merece la pena.

—¿El qué?

—El alcohol. Hacedme caso.

—Bueno, ¿había algo más en la fiesta? —Nava volvió al tema original.

—Música.

—¿Para bailar?

—No —Prim resopló.

—Se puede bailar.

—¿Cómo va a ser un baile si no te mueves?

—Es música lenta, tampoco van a ponerse a dar botes.

—Pues podrían. No tienen imaginación.

—¡Podrías haber empezado tú!

—Entonces sí que nos echan.

—Si tenemos que volver a ir a otro, igual es lo que necesitamos.

—¿Pero es un baile sin moverse? —Phlox estaba confuse.

—Es que sí te mueves. Pero como si no tuvieras mucho sitio.

—Eso no suena a baile.

—¿Ves? Langlo está conmigo.

—Pero no sabe cómo es.

—No tienes sitio para moverte.

—Sí lo tienes, pero no lo usas. A ver… —Heber intentó encontrar una manera de describirlo que su prima más pequeña pudiera entender, pero tras varios gestos en el aire se dio por rendido—. No sé cómo explicarlo.

—Igual puedes enseñarlo —Dionysia intentaba disimular una sonrisa.

—El que inventa, experimenta —Heber extendió la mano, invitándola, y ella le miró mal, pero aceptó. Se lo había ganado por intentar mosquearle, no lo iba a negar.

—Pero te toca a ti moverte.

Se levantaron para enseñar el baile, haciéndolo una primera vez en serio para que sus primes lo pudieran ver, explicando cómo era, y otra ya empezando a imitar cómo lo bailaban en Atlas, intentando no reírse demasiado y fallando estrepitosamente.

—Ooooooh yo quiero probar —dijo Phlox, cogiendo el brazo de quien le quedaba más cerca, Langlo—. ¡Vamos a probar!

—¡Pero no se mueven! Eso no es un baile —se quejó ella.

Prim le puso la mano cerca para que la chocara, y eso hizo.

—Venga, voy yo contigo —Nava se ofreció, y se levantó para ponerse a su lado.

—¡Wiiii! —Phlox bajó de la silla y se puso a dar saltitos—. Yo quiero moverme yo quiero moverme.

—Bueno, pues te toca moverte.

Se colocaron al lado de sus primes y, tras unas primeras indicaciones, comenzaron a imitar sus movimientos (salvo por los pasos cómicamente largos que tenía que dar Phlox para colocarse en cada posición), incluyendo la parte de aparentar ser señores distinguides de Atlas que hablan como si todo fuera dramático y a la vez monótono. A esa parte sí se unieron Prim y Langlo, quien había bajado de su silla para agarrarse a la de su prima. No volvieron a tocar el juego en lo que quedaba de tarde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La idea original era enseñarles jugando, porque es una quedada típica de las familias, pero en la última partida salió que Phlox era capaz de seguir el baile típico de Atlas, que hemos decidido que es el chotis, así que me parecía que estaba guay meterlo. Igual algún día lo termino dibujando, porque quería aprovecharlo para enseñar cómo son sus primes.   
> A mí me enseñaron a bailarlo más o menos a su edad, y creo que sería capaz de reproducirlo ahora (sobre todo si veo a alguien haciéndolo antes, como Phlox a Diana), así que esto es realista.  
> Y por si la descripción no me ha salido bien, la forma de hablar que imitan es typical pijus.


	3. Primavera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los piques entre hermanes son sanos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta escena es de casi un año antes de cuando empiezan en la academia. Ya no viven en Argus, sino en alguna ciudad en el interior de Mistral.  
> Aparecer algunos personajes nuevos pero creo que no necesitan más explicación.

Al sol le quedaba poco para ponerse, pero todavía calentaba algo. Aún se les hacía raro el aumento de temperatura respecto a Argus, a pesar de que ya llevaban unos meses allí.

Gracias a los mensajes pretendidamente subliminales de Mia, Phlox, Ipomo, Moni y, obviamente, Mia, se habían apropiado de la habitación con pantalla para darle a las peleas videojueguiles. Lo que había empezado con enfrentamientos en la pantalla y calma fuera de ella en un par de horas había llegado a necesitar la intervención de la semblanza de Phlox para que nadie terminara con arañazos de más por pasarse picándose. El resto estaba dentro de lo razonable y poco peligroso. O, al menos, eso les parecía.

Mientras Phlox se enfrentaba a Moni, un mensaje saltó varias veces en su scroll. No pudo abrirlo hasta que ella le ganó (obviamente porque la notificación le distraía. Si no, no le habría podido ganar. Estaba claro). Era un mensaje de Nava. Estaba en casa, ¿no? "Podéis hacer menos ruido?????" Parecía que sí.

—Nava, ¿me has enviado un mensaje desde la habitación de al lado? —gritó como respuesta.

"Sí"

Ipomo dejó de mirar la partida de sus hermanas para mirar interrogativente a Phlox.

—Que me ha mandado un mensaje porque hacemos ruido —explicó—. ¿No podías venir a decirlo? —siguió gritando.

"Entonces os oiría gritar más"

—¡Que se una, que se una! —Moni empezó a gritar mientras su hermano sustituía a Mia, también derrotada por la pequeña.

—¡Vente! —Phlox se unió.

"Quería descansar ahora y si eso podría jugar después, no al revés"

—Luego puedes descansar igual.

"Si no dejas de responder a gritos te encojo el scroll para que lo hagas con razón"

Rápidamente Phlox plegó su scroll, se lo guardó y salió de la habitación, encontrando pronto su objetivo.

—¡Valeriaaaaa! ¡Nava quiere encogerme el scroll!

—Ay, no, por favor, la última vez tardamos más de una semana en encontrarlo.

Se abrió la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba Nava y una cabeza con más pelo que cara visible apareció por el hueco.

—Estuvo una semana sin scroll porque no pudo esperar diez minutos a que se lo devolviera y terminó perdiéndolo porque no tiene paciencia.

—Sí tengo paciencia. Pero para lo que merece la pena. Eso no lo merecía.

—Y no quiero encogerle el scroll, lo que quiero es que dejen de gritar.

—¡Pero me lo ha puesto! Ha dicho que me iba a encoger el scroll —Phlox enseñó su pantalla rápido para que no se viera demasiado.

—¡Si no dejabais de gritar! Si parais no hago nada.

—¿No sois capaces de solucionarlo entre vosotres? —intervino Valeria.

Como respuesta, Phlox sonrió. Se le había ocurrido algo.

—Nos enfrentamos en una partida. Si tú ganas, dejamos de hacer ruido. Si gano yo, te unes.

Nava intentó recogerse el pelo y salió de la habitación.

—Pero dijiste antes que ibas a descansar, ¿no? —preguntó Valeria a Nava.

—Sí, pero esto es razonable. Una partida y luego tienen que hacer menos ruido. E igual te quedas también un rato sin scroll para que nada te distraiga de tu tarea.

—Estás dando por hecho muy rápido que vas a ganar. 

—Se te debe haber olvidado ya qué suele pasar cuando jugamos.

—Pero he practicado más. —Phlox extendió la mano.

—Trato hecho —Nava aceptó el apretón de manos.

Fueron juntes a la habitación, donde sus hermanes tenían el juego parado después de haber terminado la partida, y en cuanto cerraron la puerta Phlox comenzó a hablar.

—A ver, he hecho un trato con Nava, que a una partida nos jugamos, si gana ella, dejar de hacer ruido, si gano yo, que se una. —Al resto les pareció bien, Nava desplegó su scroll y se preparó delante de la pantalla. Phlox sacó también su scroll, y añadió—: Supongo que ya sabéis qué tenéis que hacer.

Cuando Moni comenzó el saboteo sentándose delante de ella, Nava se giró hacia Phlox, mirándole mal.

—Valientes palabras para alguien con el scroll al alcance de mi mano.

Extendió el brazo para intentar tocarlo, pero Phlox mantuvo las distancias usando los pies y dio comienzo a una partida que Nava no tuvo manera de ganar, porque casi no podía jugar.


	4. Verano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A veces hace falta ayuda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta es una escena del verano de hace algo menos de nueve años. Están en la casa de la familia, en Argus, y esta vez han sido la familia Heliotropo quienes han ido a visitarles. Han llegado hace poco.

—Oye, ¿qué le ha pasado a Phlox? O sea… —Dionysia hizo un gesto abarcando el lateral de la cabeza mientras se sentaba a la mesa, dispuesta a escuchar.

—Bueno… —Valeria apartó el libro que estaba leyendo y se incorporó en su silla—. En una de las paradas del viaje le perdimos de vista un momento, y lo siguiente que supimos era que estaba gritando porque un grimm le había saltado encima. Estaría curioseando por la zona sin pensar que pudiera pasar nada… Tampoco se nos ocurrió. —Valeria negó con un gesto de preocupación, y Bryana, que se había acercado al darse cuenta de qué estaban hablando, le apoyó una mano en el hombro.

—No era muy grande, pero tuve que quitárselo de encima. No parecía querer soltarle.

—¿Por eso las cicatrices? —preguntó Dionysia. Bryana se llevó la mano a la mandíbula, donde tenía las marcas todavía recientes.

—Ah, sí. También alguna en los brazos. Pero al menos ninguna de las heridas ha sido grave. Aunque ahora se asusta más que antes, intentad tener cuidado con eso.

—Y hace algo, en plan… creo que antes se ha asustado un poco y ha hecho como un fogonazo de luz y ha desaparecido en seguida.

—Parece que es su semblanza —respondió Valeria mientras asentía con la cabeza—. Como un escudo.

—Lo iba teniendo activa a cachos cuando llegué. —Bryana se sentó al lado de Valeria—. Parece que eso le libró de llevarse heridas más graves.

—Al menos parece que con eso tuvo suerte. —Dionysia se giró para mirar a Phlox. Sí se notaba que se movía menos, como si tuviera más cuidado. Desde lejos, eso y el pelo corto pareciendo un pompón rosa era lo único que se veía diferente.

—Tú vas bien en la academia, ¿no? —Dionysia se giró y asintió como respuesta—. ¿Crees que podrías ayudarle a que le dé menos miedo? O sea, si le cuentas cosas sobre los grimm, que es muy raro que pase esto, o si le hablas de alguna cosa que estés aprendiendo, no sé… algo podría ayudarle a sentirse más segure otra vez, ¿no?

—Tampoco es que sea tu responsabilidad, es nuestra, vamos a hacer todo lo posible por que lo vaya superando, pero cualquier ayuda es buena. Que, bueno, tampoco tiene que ser nada específico, con que vea que puede seguir confiando en su entorno ya se hace mucho —añadió Bryana—. O eso esperamos.

—Eso lo puedo hacer. Lo otro… no creo que se me dé muy bien enseñar, la verdad.

—No pasa nada —respondió Valeria—. Haz lo que puedas y ya está.

Dionysia se levantó, pensativa.

—Pues… me vuelvo con les peques. Gracias por contármelo. Hasta luego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normalmente en las vacaciones, si salían, lo hacían todo el tiempo posible, pero este año el accidente de Phlox con el grimm les cortó el viaje a la mitad, así que prefirieron volver a casa, y terminar las vacaciones manteniendo cierta normalidad en familia.


	5. Otoño

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las oportunidades hay que aprovecharlas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es algo que habría contado en rol si alguien hubiera preguntado. Habría sido mucho más breve pero también más claro.  
> Lo único que voy a aclarar sobre los nombres es que Selia y Astrum son les más peques en la escena. Y que pasó en el otoño de hace algo más de dos años (lo que es algo antes de la caída de Beacon, ahora que lo pienso).

—¡Hola! ¡He traído algo! —La voz de Valeria llegó a toda la casa. Debía acabar de llegar de trabajar—. ¡Venid a ver si os interesa!

Desde las distintas habitaciones y salas, cada cual a su ritmo, toda la familia fue llegando a la sala junto a la entrada. Se encontraron allí con Valeria llevando su mochila habitual y unas cuantas bolsas en las manos, así que Glauco cerró la puerta por ella.

—¿Es lo de las bolsas? —preguntó Selia.

—No —le respondió Ipomo.

—Oh, ¿entonces qué es? —siguió Selia.

—Pero no le confundas —Mia se acercó para darle una colleja a Ipomo—. Tiene toda la pinta, Selia.

Valeria soltó las bolsas en el suelo, colocó la mochila, los zapatos y la chaqueta en su sitio y volvió a las bolsas, sin dejar de hablar.

—Sacaron una promoción hace un tiempo de que demostrando que habías comprado un montón de cajas te daban una de estas. No sé si es que fueron demasiado optimistas e hicieron demasiadas, si lo que falló fue la cantidad que pedían o qué, pero al parecer llevan bastante tiempo con muchas acumuladas y quieren darles salida, así que nos han dicho que podíamos llevarnos todas las que quisiéramos. —Del interior de una de las bolsas sacó una sudadera negra con una cara de conejo estampada en el frontal—. Creo que he cogido suficientes y las tallas más pequeñas son bastante grandes, así que servir van a servir.

—¿Se pueden cortar? —preguntó Phlox desde un lateral.

—Claro, lo que quieras. —se encogió de hombros—. La cosa es usarlas.

Phlox asintió y se fue hacia las habitaciones. Nava sacó de otra de las bolsas una algo grande y la miró atentamente.

—Buah, esto tiene pinta de calentito. Me da ganas de meterme dentro y echarme una siesta.

—Pues igual te puedes quedar con la que me tocaría. No me interesa tener una —dijo Langlo.

Gelia se acercó por detrás a una de las bolsas, sacó la sudadera que había encima y se metió en ella. Valeria se agachó delante.

—¿Te gusta? —Gelia asintió y se sentó en el suelo, dejando solo la cara fuera de la sudadera—. Pues esa para ti.

Selia y Astrum se acercaron, cogieron dos sudaderas de la misma bolsa y se sentaron a su lado, colocándole la sudadera con cuidado. Phlox ya había vuelto con unas tijeras en la mano, y Bryana le estaba ayudando a escoger la que le sirviera mejor de talla para cortarla, e igual quedarse con los trozos que le iba a cortar para ella.

—A mí me gusta así. —Moni se había puesto delante de Glauco, quien había cogido una para él y la tenía sujeta bajo el brazo hasta que le apeteciera irse hasta la habitación, con un cojín que había cogido del sofá más cercano metido dentro de la sudadera, sujeta como si estuviera llevando a una persona a rastras tirando de los sobacos.

—Igual se puede buscar otro cojín o una almohada que lo rellene mejor. ¿Te gustaría más relleno?

—¿Se puede rellenar más?

—Se puede rellenar hasta que no entre más. Y seguro que luego te puedes tumbar encima.

—¡Vamos a rellenarlo más!

Glauco llevó a Moni al armario de los recambios, a ver si encontraba allí algo que se pudiera jubilar, teniendo que esquivar por el camino a Mia, que estaba intentando inmovilizar a Ipomo metiéndole en una sudadera con los brazos por dentro. Lo que se tenía que mover para esquivarle demostraba que mucho éxito no estaba teniendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No es un final abrupto porque no supiera cómo rematarlo, es una decisión artística.  
> Bueno, en fin, lo único que quiero aclarar es que Selia y Astrum están haciendo esta cosa que a veces hacen les nenes de pasarte la mano por el pelo o la ropa y está a medio camino entre colocarlo y acariciar con fuerza. Porque son babies y hacen estas cosas.


	6. Invierno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ay, las amistades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es del último invierno que pasó Phlox en Sanctum (o sea, dos años antes del rol aprox).

Phlox se sentó en su sitio, al lado de Salma, apoyándose en la mesa para quedarse mirándola.

—Creo que no le intereso lo más mínimo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Ha reaccionado de alguna manera?

—¡”Gracias”! ¡Es lo único que me ha dicho! ¡Me ha dado las gracias!

—A ver, si no quieres que se entere media academia igual tienes que decirlo un poco más bajo.

Phlox hizo una mueca y le hizo caso, acercándose más a ella.

—Es que no sé, tampoco es que esperara que se casara conmigo, pero no he sido precisamente sutil y no me ha dado pie ni a conocernos más. Ni un mínimo de interés.

—Al menos ya sabes que no te merece la pena dedicarle mucho tiempo. Que una cosa es que no le gustes y otra cosa es que ni te quiera conocer como amigue. Se pierde mucho, que lo sé yo.

—Aw. —Phlox se recolocó en el asiento para agarrarse a su brazo—. Quiero contratarte para que me hagas la publi.

Salma se rio.

—Te puedo empezar a hacer ya un perfil para presentarte. —Carraspeó y comenzó a hablar con un tono impostado—. Para saber qué servicios debo ofrecerte, tengo que saber exactamente qué estás buscando. Cuéntame.

—La verdad es que no pido mucho concreto, me llegaría con besos y abrazos. Creo que no pido tanto.

—Yo te puedo ir dando un poco de eso hasta que encuentres a alguien con quien puedas estar. No voy a dejar que une amigue se quede sin mimos solo porque no encuentre a nadie con quien tener algo romántico. ¿Qué clase de amiga sería?

—Ay, jo. —Phlox se apoyó algo más en ella—. Es que siempre puedo contar contigo.

El momento de cariño se vio interrumpido repentinamente por la llegada de su siguiente profesora que, entre otras cosas, no solía apreciar que sus alumnes no estuvieran sentades en posiciones razonables en sus asientos, así que tuvieron que separarse rápidamente.

—El abrazo lo dejamos para luego, ¿vale?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo quiero decir sobre esto que son imbéciles.


End file.
